


The Hunt

by SomePiece



Series: Naughty Valentines [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hook-Up, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Casual sex between coworkers... Or should you rather say: partners in crime? Your partner is after all world's top assassin. Entering bedroom with such a man is always a bit risky. Basically, short smut one shot.Written for the Naughty Valentines event I am holding together with @burnthoneymint on tumblr
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Original Character(s), Rob Lucci/Reader, Rob Lucci/You
Series: Naughty Valentines [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: "I want to fuck you right against the glass so everyone can see how good you take it."

Your nerves were so tense you thought your soul was going to jump out of your body any moment soon. His hand resting on the small of your back was like a hot-red needle as he was guiding you through the corridor; countless lights on the walls and ceilings were blinding you and making you dizzy, but his touch didn’t let your consciousness slip. Tap, tap - nails hard like diamond claws beat the rhythm imposed by your steps. Outwardly protective, in fact possessive, Lucci had you under his control, like a predator who cornered his prey. Like a cat seconds before the deadly strike, smooth yet dangerous.

He opened the door for you and helped you out of your jacket. As he moved towards the liquor cabinet, you had a moment for yourself and you used it to inspect the room he had chosen for the night. It dripped with comfortable luxury, was spacious and warm, illuminated with nothing more than the dim light of the lit fireplace. But you didn’t care about the lushness, not even about the huge, covered in satin and velvet bed, one you were about to spend the night with him. All of your attention was drawn to the views outside; the room was almost whole glazed, huge windows offered a splendid sight on the historic harbor below, the pearl and pride of this island. The lights were dancing on the wind and the sea alike; the upcoming storm was already taking its effect on the shore. You could see first lightnings lingering on the horizon - and you shivered, as one hit closer than you expected.

“What are you so tense about?” Lucci got rid of his jacket as well and rolled the sleeves up. “It’s not like I’m going to murder you.”

He was pouring himself a drink, distanced from you by the counter but following every move of yours nevertheless. You were afraid to look into his eyes; there was something weird with them, so animal-like. You had met many Zoans before him, but none of them made you feel like your current mission partner did. Helpless and exposed, left alive only because of his mercy. Not that there was any mercy in him, you heard countless stories and you had no reason to not believe they were true.

“It has to be expensive,” you avoided the topic and focused on the views behind the window. “The room,” you added as a humm of his question reached you from behind. 

“Government pays.” There was no particular tone discernible in his voice. “Gin? Whisky? Anything?”

You denied the offer, not really keen to socialize with him. A mere quarter ago you were sure what you were doing, agreeing on his noncommittal offer, but once you found yourself all alone with him a sting of hesitation was keeping you away. Was it really a good idea to sleep with your associate, especially with the world's best assassin? 

“You are thinking so hard I can almost hear it.” The rattle of ice in his glass was like a serie of tiny, itchy needles dug into your spine. “You came here on your own, (Name), and if you wish, you can leave any moment. I am not forcing you to do anything. After all-” He ended the drink in a few gulps. “-forced fun is not fun at all.”

Another close lightening cut the skies, enlightening the reflection of his silhouette. Lucci unbuttoned his shirt approaching and embraced you from behind; one hand rested on your hip and pressed you closer, the other cooped your breast. He leaned over you, his wet lips skimmed along the curve of your neck, sent shivers down your spine and made your knees weak. 

“If you want me to stop-” He hummed right into your ear, his breath ghosted on your burning skin. “-Just say it.”

Lucci’s scent was heavy and intoxicating, like an aphrodisiac. You inhaled it with pleasure: a weird yet nice mix of cologne, liquor and his own natural musk, resembling warm feline fur filled your lungs and pushed a soft moan out of you. You could feel his lips curving into a smirk right behind your earlobe. He knew what kind of effect he made on you, he knew it well, bastard.

“I want to fuck you right against the glass-” He rasped out and licked you. Even his tongue was cat-like, tad harsh and nimble. “-So everyone can see how good you take it.”

“We are on the top level.” You hated how your voice trembled, so weak under his ministrations. 

“Too bad.” His canines grazed along the most sensitive parts of your neck. How did he know? “They miss a splendid view.”

With a sharp, almost brutal move he turned you and pressed you against the window. You trembled, not sure if because of the cold glass on your back or because of his burning desire on your front. His hands were quick to get rid of your clothes; some of them had to end torn but you couldn’t care less, not with his teeth clasped on your neck, not with his passion overwhelming you and turning you into a cat in heat. 

“Made up your mind?” He teased and easily spread you open with his fingers. The obscene sloshing sound of your arousal almost overpowered your mewls and moans. Lucci soothed the bite mark with a quick lick, but the teeth returned to their place as his fingers slid deeper into you and his palm pressed against your clit.

“Fuck!” You crooked your neck for him and bucked hips to the rhythm he imposed, juices dripped down your thighs. Pressing you with the weight of his body, he unbuckled pants and threw them out of the way. You couldn’t see his cock but you could feel it more than well, rubbing against your leg and staining it with the first droplets of precum.

Letting out a low, almost animalistic groan, Lucci easily picked you up; you shamelessly yelped as his fingers sunk into your thighs, as he forced them spread further open. With glass behind your back, with his broad chest pressing you against it and his strong arms holding you, you had no other choice than accept him - but you craved it. All past hesitations evaporated from your mind, you wanted nothing else than him fucking you into the oblivion. You wanted the hunter to devour his prey.

He didn’t lose time on teasing you - you were ready and he was too impatient to play more games. He filled you to the brim, throaty moans escaped from you both, your bodies crashed and your helpless grasp on his shoulders tightened. The way you scratched his skin - too hard for your nails to break - made him smirk with satisfaction; he loved how helpless you were, how fragile and meaningless against his power. Pain tinged mark his bite left was reminding you of that with each throb, his hips slamming into you didn’t let you forget.

“You’re cute like that.” He praised you but his voice was dripping with blood and violence. “Like a little lamb.”

You moaned, almost screamed in response; his cock felt so good in you. He could tear you apart at this moment and you would still moan and mewl and beg and shamelessly arch for him. 

When was the last time you screamed for someone? When was the last time someone made you feel this way?

“You are doing this again.” Lucci growled and reached for another spot to mark. “Thinking so loud I’m getting a migraine.”

“Lucci-”

“Shut it. Or I will make you.”

If there was any answer left in your mind, it immediately drowned in your orgasm, in an intense wave of pleasure he brought upon you with a deep and powerful snap of hips. Skin on his back tensed as you scratched it, irritating old scars along the spine, but he didn’t stop, didn’t even flinch.

“This is fun.” He bit your earlobe instead; the needle-like pain broke through the last spasm of your high and brought you back to reality. “This is so much fun.”

Thunder rolled behind the window, the sudden light flashed his face and you shivered, seeing his predatory, inhuman eyes of a cat drilling you with lust and hunger.


End file.
